Jason T. Wolf
Name: Jason Tyreal Wolf (no relation to olivia wolf.) Nickname: Lone Ranger(see history) Age: 24 Gender: Male Job: Training methods (how to best train pokemon outside of battling with other trainers.) Appearance: Picture Link Personality: Jason is a very outspoken trainer who speaks very highly of the requirement for dedication to a training routine and a strong sense of teamwork when training. “Training is not just for pokemon, but for the trainer as well. We are all still learning even after we know everything, because that knowledge still needs to be applied.” Jason has been very stressed since being hired at the academy. It’s his first teaching job, and it highly differs from his previous life as a safari zone ranger. He’s also stressed since he’s leaving Fuschia city again. He only left once before on his pokemon journey, but he returned home only a month or so ago (he went the over four regions more starting at age eighteen). History: Jason was the average trainer when he was a kid. He even made it to the semifinals in the Kanto pokemon league. After that he went on a longer journey around the world which was inspired by his families work at the Fuschia city Safari Zone. Recently returned and took up a position as Safari zone ranger, a trainer who helps people who get lost or into other trouble in the zone. He often spent so long in there the other guys started calling him the Lone Ranger. When the zone did some expansions and got some air time on the news Jason was interviewed about his job there since the rangers were generally back ground characters at the zone. The interviewer asked Jason about his job, but was very interested in his opinions on the point of the zone. Jason had this to say: “Well… to be honest the zone is really a place to help trainers get off the ground. Here we supply a safe place for young trainers to see all sorts of pokemon from around the world. Imagine if all our children had to go out into the world unprepared. With the zones help plenty of trainers, myself included, are able to learn the ins and outs of pokemon training without ever leaving home. Often when I’m out doing rounds I’ll happen upon trainers who are having trouble with catching the pokemon they want and I give them a tip or two how they can be ready for the next time. A lot of them think they can only get better by doing, but being prepared through planning and practice is just as useful.” Jason was invited to be a teacher as the academy after this. He still doesn’t fully understand why, but was relatively happy to take the position Pokemon: Scyther: (Blade) Lvl:46 : Aerial Ace, Thief, X-scissor, Night slash, Razor Wind, Counter : Manectric: (Shocks) Lvl:42 Blaziken: (Zariant) Lvl: 49 : Sky uppercut, Blaze Kick, Aerial Ace, Hown Claws, Hi Jump Kick, Night Slash : Gyarados: (Tempest) Lvl: 45 : Twister, Surf, Hyper Beam, Ice Fang, Earthquake, Blizzard : Breloom: (Emmy) Lvl: 45 : Sky Uppercut, Mach Punch, Leech Seed, Mind Reader, Dynamic Punch, Mega Drain. Trivia: *As Jason traveled he always stopped by the regions version of the Safari zone. His favorite is a toss up between the Hoenn and Johto one when it comes to pokemon, but he still loves his home one the best. *Jason also dislikes the pastoria marsh as it doesn't feel like the other safari zones which have rare pokemon and lots of varied locations. *Originally Jason's team was going to be an all Kanto gen team of: Scyther, Charizard, Chansey, Dragonite, Marrowak, and Kingler. All excluding Charizard were able to be found/evolve from found pokemon in gen 1 safari zone. *This was changed to reflect Jason's travels and how the safari zone was a place to catch pokemon you couldn't otherwise. *All pokemon except Blaziken can be found in the 2nd and/or 3rd gen safari zones. *Other possible pokemon were (note this is after the first idea was scrapped): Metagross, Lucario, Agron, Walrein, Flygon, Alakazam, Houndoom, Victribell, Tyranitar, Garchomp, Heracross, and Gliscor. Most were not picked since they are overly common *cough* lucario *cough* others just because i planned to use them for other characters. *As a hobby Jason has begun to write his own book on how training affects every aspect of a trainer and their pokemon. It's titled The Power Outside. : Category:Teacher